


The Letters

by Sagittarukius



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rukisei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarukius/pseuds/Sagittarukius
Summary: "What's your name?"
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's still Shosei's birthday and he deserves to be happy!!

Shosei looked around as he moved quickly, his hands clutching tightly on a soft pink envelope in front of his chest. After walking down the stairs, he stopped behind a wall where rows of student lockers stood right near the entrance.

Once again carefully examining his surrounding and making sure that no one was around, Shosei crouched down to face one locker in the bottom. A name written neatly there.

**_Shiroiwa Ruki_ **

As nervousness crept up on his mind, Shosei clasped the envelope in his hands. Doing silent pray to God to help him deliver his feeling to the senior.

_“Please don’t let him remember that embarrassing moment..”_

He was referring to that one time he tripped on his own feet when he noticed Ruki talking to his friend near the library. He was so embarrassed and his bestfriends were no help as they kept saying how Ruki looked at face-planted Shosei with pity.

“Shosei, this is your only chance. Just do it and run!” He said to himself.

After some minutes of sighing and mumbling to calm himself down, he finally proceeded to slip the letter into the locker but.. failed. He tried again and again but the envelope still stuck.

“Uh? Why? What’s wrong?” He panicked. He wanted to force pushed the letter but he didn’t want to crumble it.

“Please, please be nice to me. I’ve to get this fast before everyone finish their lunch.” Shosei bit his lips and tried again. He felt like crying because the letter failed to go through the locker for the nth time when someone spoke from behind.

“I’ll help you.”

Shosei was so desperate that he didn’t mind at all when the person knelt down beside him and took the letter from Shosei’s hand.

“You want to give this letter to the owner of this locker right?” Shosei nodded.

“Ok, thanks.”

Shosei was about to nod again when he realized what the person said. He quickly looked up to the now standing guy and found his crush, Shiroiwa Ruki, about to put the letter into his pocket.

“S-senpai, t-that is..”

“What? It’s not for me?” He looked confused while Shosei couldn’t stop fidgeting in his feet.

“NO!” Shosei replied, “It’s for you b-but-”

“But?”

Shosei could feel his cheeks got warmer with the way Ruki was looking at him now. The senior leaned a bit closer that Shosei swore he could see the slight smirk on the handsome face.

“No-nothing. I’m sorry.”

Shosei hold his breath until Ruki finally leaned back and chuckled. The bright smile Shosei fallen for was now shown in front of him.

“Ok then. I’ll really take it.” Ruki waved the letter, “what’s your name?”

“Ohira Shosei.” He answered nervously which made Ruki smiled.

“Ok, Shosei. Wait a moment.” The senior signaled Shosei to move over as he opened his locker to take something out. For a while he looked troubled before shoving something to the younger.

“Uh..that-” Ruki rubbed his nose nervously and pointed at the thing in Shosei’s hand, “take that as the answer.” Then he sprinted as fast as he could, leaving Shosei still processing what just happened.

After some moment, Shosei finally checked what Ruki gave him. A cute envelop with pompompurins on it. Shosei smiled before flip it and froze when he read the messy handwriting.

**_To : The cute junior who tripped in front of the library last Monday._ **

**Author's Note:**

> RUKI IS ALMOST CANCELLED FOR NOT USING RUKISEI PICS IN HIS IG STORY!!
> 
> but he looks so handsome so I forgive him.


End file.
